Chapter 357
Cover Volume: 37 Colour Page Special " Migiwara Pirate venture to Water 7" Quick Summary Cutty Flam attempts to stop Tom being taken away by Spandam Long Summary As the residents run believing that Tom has gone beserk, he realizes that he was framed by the World Government and that this is the end. Looking at Spandam, he thinks about how Cutty Flam must hate him for what he caused his ships to do so punches him for it. The other members of Tom's Workers watch in shock as he is shot by the other marines. It turns out he was hit by tranquilizer pellets as he falls to this knees but continues to keep consious. As the onlookers state how violent he is, Cutty Flam yells at them but is interupted by Tom. Tom then confesses to the attack that day to the shock of the others, especially Cutty Flam. He then asks for a request from the judge which Spandam attempts to stop however, the judge allows him to say his request. Tom then says that since building the Sea Train would allow any one crime dissappear, he would like it to be the one which happened that day instead. He is reminded that things will return to what it was twelve years ago but he simply states that he is proud that he lent Gol D. Roger that strength. At this, the crowd disgustedly start shouting insults to him although he is no longer interested in what they are saying. Cutty Flam, confused and upset, asks why he did this and he is told not to torture himself over it, despite the World Government wanting the blueprints, it was his dealings with Gol D. Roger which had got them into this situation. He explains that things have changed since twelve years ago, the island is full of power and he managed to help the island which was his dream and at this, he collapses. Tom's Workers all watch in shock at this while Spandam declares that the drugs have finally worked and that they should all be arrested. However, the judge declares that the charges have been changed and that only Tom will be arrested for building Gol D. Roger's ship. Although not happy by this, Spandam agrees since he only needs Tom. Tom's Workers are all in tears, Kokoro explaining Tom can no longer be saved and that he saved the two of them. She continues by saying that nobody has ever returned from Enies Lobby since it is a Judgemental Island. As Spandam insults Tom, Cutty Flam can no longer take it and smashes his face with a gun so hard that its becomes messed up. Despite the calls from Iceburg, Kokoro and Yokozuna, he continues to go beserk and attacks the marines that have been given permission to shoot him. The Sea Train is then seen leaving Water 7 with Spandam inside stating that he will never forgive Cutty Flam, who escaped the marines, for what he did and will return to capture him later. At that moment, one of the marines runs into the room and says that Cutty Flam has followed them and is standing on the track with some form of weapon. Yokozuna is also with him but on a boat besides the track watching as he is told not to move. Spandam tells them to run him over as Cutty Flam begins to fire cannons at the Puffing Tom however, they fail to stop the train. As the train draws closer, Yokozuna begins to panic while Cutty Flam throws away the weapon and desides to try stop the train with his own strength. He remembers when he first met Tom who laughed when he explains he was abandoned and without question, invited him to stay with him. With tears in his eyes, the train reaches him and he attempts to stop it stating that he no longer wishes to build ships that would hurt people important to him but his own goal is still to learn more from Tom. At this, the train throws him into the air at full force and he thinks about his dream to build a dream ship that will sail to the end of the world. Quick Reference Plot Points *Tom got the charges against Iceburg and Franky dropped *Franky was hit by the Sea Train while trying to stop it to save Tom *Yokozuna's habbit of trying to stop the Sea Train comes from watching Franky do the same thing *Franky's dream is to build a dream ship capable of sailing to the end of the world Character Introduction Returning Characters *Tom's Workers **Tom **Iceburg ** Cutty Flam/Franky **Kokoro **Yokozuna *CP5 **Spandam *World Government **Tom's Judge Site Navigation 357